Electrical codes and good wiring practice require that electrical wiring within the walls of dwelling or commercial buildings be supported and restrained from movement so as to prevent contact by such things as construction fasteners driven into the walls and organized to allow easy identification and tracing. In the past, metal staples, with or without insulation, or staples in the form of molded plastic pieces with attached nails have been placed over the cables and nailed to the wooden framing members of the building to perform these functions. It is desirable to provide a device which will perform the required restraining, retaining and organizing functions at a reduced cost.